Doing this together
by crazygirl23
Summary: What if when Ricky came to Amy's house to talk about the adoption and the baby, Ben didn't go either until later. This is my version of the episode.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret life of the American teenager or any of the characters.

Hi, this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous about it. I'm in love with this show and I'm in love with writing. THis was just a demo of writing. I have another story that I'm going to put up in a few minutes. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me if you like it or have any ideas. Read my other one too. thanx.

* * *

Amy was getting ready to meet ricky for them to talk about the baby. It was the first time that they were really going to talk about what they are going to do. It was only a couple of months ago that they had sex to form this baby boy. In the beginning, she regretted being with him then. Now thinking about it over and over again made her think that it was a pretty magical night. Back then she never thought that he was using her for sex. She had never felt so happy that one night. Amy stopped thinking about the past and went to the kitchen to see if anyone else was home. When she went to the kitchen, Ashley was sitting at the table with a plate of chips in front of her.

Amy: Hey Ash.

Ashley: HI.

Amy; What are you doing here?

Ashley: I live her.

Amy: No, I mean why aren't you out with your friends.

Ashley smirked at her comment.

Ashley: Why? You want to be alone with Ricky tonight. well just a heads up you can't get pregnant twice.

Amy: Ok. First of all, I wasn't even thinking that and two, I just wanted to know if you were leaving.

Ashley: Yea, I'll be leaving in 2 minutes.

Amy: Where are you going?

Ashley: O my God Amy. How much do you want to know. You've already asked me if I'm going out and now you want to know where I'm going.

Amy grabbed her head frustration.

Amy: Forget it Ashley. Just go.

Ashley: Thank you.

Ashley grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and grabbed some chips.

Amy: Hey those chips are for me and Ricky.

Ashley: Yea and that baby is for you and ricky too. Not you and Ben.

Before Amy could yell back the door bell rang.

Ashley: I'll get it.

Ashley opened the door and saw ricky standing there very nervous.

Ashley laughed at his expression.

Ashley: Don't worry. It's just going to be you and amy home by yourselves. My mom went on a date and my dad went to dinner with a friend and they wont be back till really late at night. And I'm leaving so don't worry.

Ricky started to look more calm and relaxed now.

Ashley: Well it was nice talking to you and now I have to go. So Bi.

Ricky: Bi.

Ashley walked past him and left the house.

Ricky walked into the house and looked around. He had only been here once and that was when he told Amy that he wanted to be involved. He walked into the living room and sat down. Amy walked into the living room and saw Ricky sitting on the couch. She walked over to him.

Amy: Hey Ricky.

Ricky: Hi Amy.

Amy: Sooo..

Ricky: Umm..

It was quiet for a long time.

Amy: This is weird.

Ricky: What's weird.

Amy got more comfortable on the couch and put her feet up behind her. Ricky raised his eyebrow at her position. Memories from band camp came flooding in his head.

Amy: It's weird how when we were at band camp we had so much to say and now when were at my house we have nothing to say.

Ricky laughed

Ricky: You know what else is kind of weird.

Amy: What?

Ricky: I remember at band camp when we were talking on the couch, you put your legs behind you and pushed your hair back like you just did.

Amy looked at him shocked that he remembered all of that.

Amy: Wow, I can't believe that you remembered that.

Ricky: I did.

Amy: Remember when Gale came up to us when we were talking for the first time.

Ricky laughed.

Ricky: Oh yea I remember that. She wasn't even that pretty. I don't know why I made out with her.

Amy: Well, you make out with a lot of girls and have sex with them too.

Ricky looked down ashamed.

Ricky: Yea.

Amy: Well It doesn't matter now. I mean you had sex with Adrian before me and I kn...

Ricky: Wait what?

Amy: You had sex with Adrian before me.

Ricky: No, I didn't.

Amy: What?

Ricky: I had sex with Adrian after school started again.

Amy: But I thought that you have sex a lot.

Ricky: Well that parts true but I didn't have sex with Adrian until later. I mean you weren't my first.

Amy laughed.

Amy: Yea I get that. I didn't think that I was your first when we were having sex.

Ricky: I didn't think that I was your first.

Amy: Really.

Ricky: Yea. You definitley knew what you were doing.

Amy: Wow. But the day after the dance you said that I was nervous.

Ricky: I didn't mean that.

Amy: Oo.

It got silent again.

Amy: So...How are you and Adrian or you and Grace?

Ricky: Ummm...well....There really isn't anything going on between me and Adrian anymore. She thinks I like her more than a friend but I really don't. I mean I know that she likes me a lot and I don't think that I want a relationship with her. And Grace is nice and sweet but I just don't think that I'm the one for her. I mean we don't have anything in common. I don't mind that she wants to wait until marriage to have sex but with my past I don't think that I can wait until marriage. I would like to again but I just can't.

Amy: Well, Just between the two of us, I never wanted to wait until marriage. I always wanted my first time to be magical and romantic.

Ricky: I guess I took that away from you.

Amy: I never said that.

Ricky: But you just said that you wanted your first time to be romantic and magical.

Amy: Yea and I got what I wanted.

Ricky looked at her shocked and happy. He started blushing and ran his fingers through his hair.

Amy: Well lets talk about what we're going to do about this baby.

Ricky: Yea.

Amy: So what do you want to do.

Ricky: I want whatever you want.

Amy: Well First of all I found out the sex of the baby.

Ricky: REALLY!!! What is it? Is it a girl? I mean I would really like a little girl. Or is it a boy. I could teach him how to play the drums or how to stand up to bullies.

Amy started laughing as he asked all these questions. It was like he really wanted to keep this baby.

Amy: Ricky, Slow down, you're asking way too many questions.

Ricky: Sorry but what is it.

Amy: It's a boy.

Ricky: A..aa...bb..boy.

Amy: Yea.

Ricky: I can't believe this

Amy: Are you happy?

Ricky: I'm too happy.

Amy: Well, What do you want to do with our baby.

Ricky: I want to keep it but I don't know what you want to do.

Amy: I want to keep it but I can't do it myself. And we don't have jobs or insurance.

Ricky: I'm gonna be here. I'm not going anywhere. I want to help raise my son and I want to be friends with you. I can get a job and I'm sure that we could get jobs with insurance.

Amy started crying.

Amy: I think that we can do this.

Ricky: I know that we can do this. Together.

Amy: thank you so much.

Ricky: So when will the baby be here?

Amy: It will be here around April.

Ricky: What are we going to call him? I mean since you and ben got married I'm sure that he wants some involvement.

Amy: Yea I guess. Maybe i should call him to come over for a little while and then when he leaves we could talk more in private unless you have somewhere to go.

Ricky: No I'm free the whole night.

Amy: Alright let me go in the kitchen and call him. I'll be right back.

Amy left Ricky in the living room to go and call Ben.

Ricky relaxed in the chair he was sitting in. For once in his life he was really happy. He knew that there was something forming between him and amy. It was their baby boy and their hopeful love towards each other. Ricky knew that he was falling hard for her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Life of The American Teenager or any of its characters.

Amy walked into the kitchen after talking to Ricky in the living room. For some reason, she felt like she liked Ricky as more than a friend. It was hard to believe considering her relationship with Ben. She picked up her phone and thought twice about calling Ben. What did she really need to call him about? This wasn't even about him. Whatever she decided he would just have to go along with it. Amy put the phone back on the receiver and went back to the living room.

Ricky: Back so soon.

Amy: Yea well, I decided that i really don't need to call him. This is about me and you not him.

Ricky: Are you sure?

Amy: Yea I'm capable to make the decisions.

Ricky: Ok if that's what you want. So what are we going to name him?

Amy: I was thinking that we could call him Cale and his middle name would be Mathew.

Ricky: I really like it. Tristan Cale Jeurgens. It works.

Ricky moved on to the same couch as Amy and got comfortable as well. She didn't mind it one bit. She was actually pretty happy that he moved next to her. The baby started kicking and she knew that the baby can feel when his dad's around.

Ricky: So you like the name right?

Amy: Actually I was thinking of a different last name?

Ricky looked down sad. She probably wanted to name the baby Boykevich.

Ricky: So you want to give the baby Ben's last name. I understand.

Amy: No, I wasn't even thinking that. I was hoping that the baby could take your last name.

Ricky felt like tears were about to come down his face. She wanted the baby to take his last name. Underwood. This felt like the whole world to Ricky. Inside he was jumping up and down.

Ricky: Seriously?

Amy: I'm very serious.

Ricky: Yes, Yes, Yes!!!! Thank you so much.

His excitement was out of this world. All of a sudden he hugged Amy. She was startled by this but she hugged him back. It was just like band camp all over again. They backed away from each other. Ricky and Amy looked each other in the eyes. Something about this was bringing memories back at band camp. Ricky leaned in and brought his lips to Amy's. she reacted instantly. His lips felt so warm on hers. Amy opened her eyes wide realizing what she was doing. She pushed Ricky off of her and stood up.

Amy: What are we doing?

Ricky: I don't know I'm sorry.

Amy: No-no it's not your fault. I kissed you back too. What am I doing I have Ben?

Ricky: Yea and I have nobody.

Amy didn't even hear Ricky's last statement. She was too worried about her cheating on Ben. But part of her really liked the kiss. She relaxed and kept calm. Amy wanted to kiss him again. Ricky was still trying to process everything that just happened. He didn't want to be blamed for everything.

Ricky: You know what, it was a mistake and we could just move on from it.

Amy stared at him curiously. She wanted to kiss him again so bad.

Amy: I don't think it was a mistake, I actually enjoyed it.

Ricky: But you were just worried about cheating on B..

Amy: Shhh.

Ricky kept quiet. Amy walked over to him and grabbed his face. She brought her lips down to his and kissed him passionately. She brought her legs over Ricky's as she sat on his lap. Ricky was shocked at her actions but it felt right. He put his hands around her waist and started playing with her hair. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck and got more into the kiss. She started grinding on his hips which made them both moan. Ricky started kissing her neck with soft kisses. Amy loved every minute of this. He always knew how to make her feel good. All of a sudden, he stopped kissing her neck and made his way to her lips. Ricky kissed her with a sweet passionate kiss and looked her in the eye. She stared at him confused.

Amy: Why did you stop?

Ricky: The last time we made out it resulted in you hating me. But believe me that make out session was no where compared to the one at band camp.

Amy: I don't understand.

Amy was still sitting on his lap.

Ricky: I respect you enough to let you make the decision of how far we go. I don't want to hurt you again. I couldn't stand you hating me again. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. I like you Amy Jeurgens. I've liked a lot of girls in my past but none as great as you. And I mean it. This isn't like band camp, were I took advantage of you or when I smooth talked you into having sex. I never got to apologize for that. I'm so sorry. This is the truth and I'm not going back on it.

Amy had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that she turned Ricky Underwood into a better guy.

Amy: I forgive you and I like you so much.

They kissed passionately and hugged each other.

Ricky: What about Ben?

Amy: I don't want to hurt him.

Ricky: Well let's keep us a secret for awhile and when the time comes we'll tell him.

Amy: How did I get so lucky?

Ricky: I think I'm the lucky one. I have a beautiful girlfriend who's giving birth to a beautiful baby boy named Tristan Cale Underwood. For the first time in his life things were starting to go right.

Please Review!!


End file.
